


In School Suspension (rewrite)

by SanderRohde



Series: Welcome to au's about Death [3]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asian! Virgil, Asian!Logan, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit is trans, French!Remy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Patton is a ‘bully’ and a nerd, Remus and Virgil are twins, Spanish!Thomas, Tags to be added, it works, mystery/conspiracy, nerd! Emile, older Deceit, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: My other version of ISS. Virgil is going back to school and is blamed for a prank he didn’t do. Please read for conspiracy and boredom.





	1. Supermodel (foster the people)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to post.

Virgil went to school every year with Remy and Thomas. The school was mainly boys, and the popular boys were… well, not them, that’s for darn sure. Remy was the foreign kid who everyone thought was gay… well, he was. Thomas was the other foreign kid who everyone thought was gay and was. Actually, now that I think about it, they were all the foreign kids everyone thought were gay and were right about.   
Apparently Remy’s summer included meeting many hot dudes at the Starbucks he frequented, while Thomas’ included sitting around catching up on his favorite series’ and making YouTube videos. Virgil’s summer included piano lessons and lots of trips to Hot Topic.   
Homeroom was chatty. The news anchor wasn’t helping, shoving the other one out of the way.   
“Hello, and welcome to the morning news. I am Logan-“  
“And I am the real news anchor here! Roman Prince! Well anyway! New year, new principal!”   
Logan just looked disgusted.   
Virgil found a certain cuteness in staring at the screen at Logan. His face was still, but he could feel the heat on his cheeks, which was good, since it was September.   
“Gurl, ya staring at hot nerdy news anchor Logan again?”   
Virgil didn’t respond, and turned his attention back to the tv.   
“...hopefully he’ll reinstate the drama club. Report to the auditorium? (Oh, cool, I didn’t know we had one of those) for… briefing, whatever that means.”  
“Briefing means-”  
“Shut up Logan!”  
The assembly, something about a new principal, made Virgil very uneasy. His thoughts were confirmed by a faint clanging getting louder every step taken. Clang. Clang. Clang. The air was still, with no one daring to talk. Finally, the clanging stopped.   
“Welcome, new recruits.”  
The auditorium was silent. Then someone dared to let out a laugh.   
“Silence, or DETENTION!”  
The room was even more silent. So much so that you could hear a pin drop.   
“Well, anyway, as I was saying, I am X. Sargent X…”  
The long monologue continued. Virgil noticed he had to go to the bathroom. The last thing he heard before leaving was something about a DJ before he left for relieving himself purposes. When he came back, the Sargent was waiting


	2. Tear the roof off the sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Virgil, and see peeks into things we should not be curious about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for the person who commented they wanted one. Had to sacrifice writing a new chapter for Spooky Friends, my Los Espookys au, but I really wanted to write this, so... Anyway, enjoy!!!

The door stood ajar with Virgil walking into an accusing principal and a smiling (uncharacteristically) vice principal. The principal, and everyone else, were covered in slim, some of them tarred and feathered, and even more had their hair sticking up in weird places.   
“Ping. Did you do this prank?   
“No?”  
He noticed the crowd holding in a breath and his friends expectantly waiting.   
“...Um...I mean yes?”  
“Yes sir.”  
‘I dunno, it just seems like people expect me to be the prankster.’  
He looked down at his nails.   
“Say it more confidently. I will be telling your mother about this.”  
The mother in question shook her head in disappointment, as she was a teacher, and was being told at that second.   
The crowd let out a collective breath. Many even started cheering.   
“Silence!”  
The crowd cheered louder.   
————————————————  
Valerie shook hands with Virgil, the sign of a deal.   
“You’re popular. I know you’re gay, but we’re dating now.”  
Virgil just stared awkwardly at her.  
“Ok?”  
He was too polite to tell her no.   
————————————————  
Remus sat in his room, one trophy adorning his wall, that of an octopus with a motorcycle emblazoned with the number 15 in special brass. The seal of honor- 15 years of 17 as an assassin for the Cephalopods.   
‘At least they cared enough to get me this,’ he thought, as he drifted off to sleep, at least until he awoke at 4:30 am sharp for training.   
———————————————-  
The Green Apple splat building glowed in the moonlight, a simple, elegant light green. You could hear the soft ribbit of frogs and sounds of clanging, echoes through the pipes, through the bad soundproofing of the factory. The front door, steel and sci-fi like, held the only old thing about the factory save the bricks and the soda formula: The sign, which read operated by DDKT inc. All first name initials of The group who started it all. Dice, Kingsley, Teal, Dayd… There was another, a Mr. Tristan , but we don’t talk about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? You did, didn’t you? Well, I dunno.


End file.
